


Broken Screen

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Essays, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Dad, it’s an emergency!” Amanda cried, bursting out of her bedroom, her fingers stained with ink.





	Broken Screen

“Dad, it’s an emergency!” Amanda cried, bursting out of her bedroom, her fingers stained with ink.

“What’s wrong?” Clint asked, setting aside his guitar and closing his sheet music.

“I have an essay due tomorrow on the American Revolution and it’s impact on America’s trade. The problem is, I haven’t written a single word of it!”

“Okay, don’t panic. You know my old laptop, the one I was planning to throw out? Run and get it then meet me in the garage!”

Amanda obliged while Clint grabbed his old baseball bat. Once they were both in the garage, Clint had her put the laptop on the ground before raising his bat and glancing at his daughter.

“Just be clear, your essay would be on your laptop, right?” He checked.

“Right.” Amanda confirmed. At this, Clint brought the baseball bat down on the laptop, shattering the screen. He beat the bat against the laptop a few more times until it was almost completely destroyed.

“There. Now take a picture of it and show it to you teacher. It should buy you enough time to create something vaguely worth a passing grade.” Clint ordered, lowering his bat and dropping it.

“Thanks Dad.”


End file.
